Girls Love Girls
by Zenyi
Summary: This takes place immediately after the music video Girls Like Girls, by Hayley Kiyoko. Sonya and Coley try to carve out their own path; they take on life away from home and see if by just having each other, they could handle it. Tags: friendship, hurt, comfort, romance, adventure, family, Sonya, Coley, Trenton, runaway, love. I don't own any characters from the music video. Enjoy!
_She pulled away from her, blood on both their faces and their smiles wide. It wasn't the most desired situation, but it was enough for the both of them. It was all they needed. Sonya looked on the ground, where her boyfriend—ex boyfriend—laid. She turned to Coley. "You need to leave."_

 _She looked taken aback. "What? I-I thought that we… I just…"_

 _Sonya shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "If he wakes up, he'll be so angry to see you here. Go home. Get your things. I'll pack up my stuff here and we can leave. We can get out of here and just drive around, okay? We can do this." She said, bringing her hands back up to Coley's face, looking between her brown eyes. She was so high on adrenaline. She was tired of Trenton, she was tired of the people he surrounded her with. This was the last straw and she was finally doing something about it._

 _Coley's eyes slightly widened. To just leave? Leave everything behind? Their friends? Their homes? But the security and protection she felt in Sonya's eyes made up for all of that. After what just happened and the days leading up to it. They could do it. Coley nodded, pulling herself away from Sonya's warm hands. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, yeah. Go get your things. Bring the truck to the field and I'll meet you there." She took a step away from Sonya, and without another word, she left. She rushed through Trenton and Sonya's home, not paying any attention to the people in it. They didn't matter to her. Not anymore._

 _She went to the front of the home, grabbing her bicycle and pedaling away to her own home._

And now she was rushing. She had to get home, get her things and meet up with Sonya. That's all that mattered. She raised a hand and wiped blood off her face. It stung, but a small grin formed on her face. She just kissed the girl she was sure she loved, got thrown to the ground by the said girl's boyfriend, and now they were leaving, just running away.

She pedaled faster, and came to a stop that almost threw her off her bike. She was home. What about her family? She didn't think they'd care if she left. They would probably be grateful. She let her bike drop to the ground as she hopped off, running into her house and tearing her way down the hall and into her room. No one was home. They were probably out, having a picture perfect dinner—without her.

 _Not surprised._

She opened her room door and looked around. A completely bare wall met a generic bed cover. She never tried to personalize her room that much. It didn't matter to her if Sonya's room had all of their knickknacks, all of their pictures and prized possessions.

Sonya took clothes out of her closet and drawers, setting them down in a pile on her bed. She ran out of her room for a brief moment and into her parent's room. She looked underneath the bed and pulled out a single suitcase. She would just have this and her backpack. That was all she needed. She went back into her room and began fitting the clothes into her suitcase. She zipped it up once the fabrics were squeezed tightly inside.

She had to hurry up. She didn't know how long this could take and she didn't want Sonya waiting too long. Who knew if Trenton would wake up soon and notice the truck was missing. She grabbed a picture frame and took it apart, simply peeling the picture out and shoving it in the top front pocket of the case, along with a notepad and pencil. Underneath that was a bigger pocket, where she placed her laptop and charger, and her portable charger. She was running away, not living in the wild.

She grabbed her backpack and opened her nightstand, pulling out her wallet. She looked inside. Her ID, a gift card or two, a picture of Sonya, and about fifty dollars. She knew she needed more so she went into her parent's room again. She knew they always kept emergency cash in their nightstand. About two thousand dollars in hundreds. She swiped it all. She didn't like being a thief but they stole more from her than she could even imagine. They at least owed her this. She ran back into her room and shoved half the money into her wallet, the other half tied with a hair band and hidden in a pocket on the _inside_ of her backpack. She shoved in her toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush and a book or two. At this point she wasn't even focusing on what she was throwing in and grabbing whatever she could. She took the things into the kitchen and opened her backpack wide, going through the cabinets and throwing in all the snacks she could. They were easy to travel with and didn't expire so quickly.

She took her stuff outside, making sure no one she knew saw her. They would instantly get suspicious of this seventeen year old and that could cause trouble for her. She knew where the field was from her house, and she started heading down there, rushing because she knew it would take a while and she was carrying two things with her.

Though apparently Sonya predicted this. Instead of meeting in the field, the truck started pulling to her house. For a second, she thought it was Trenton and became filled with adrenaline and fear, but she saw the familiar brunette in the driver's seat.

"You're amazing." Coley said, going around to the passenger side door. She took the suitcase and tossed it in the backseat, along with her backpack. She looked and saw that Sonya had the same idea, because she had her backpack and a duffle bag tossed back there too.

"I try my best." She responded. Her face was clean of the blood that was there moments ago. Coley rushed to get her things that she wasn't even worried about it. Thankfully Sonya continued to come through because she pulled wet wipes from the driver's side door and took one out, rubbing the dried blood from Coley's face. Coley looked at her, a shy smile while she tried not to move her face around for Sonya. Coley reached up and took the wipe from her, cleaning her face completely. She threw the wipe out the window, closing it and looking over at Sonya, who was watching her actions.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"We're actually doing this, aren't we?" She said, not exactly focusing on her friend.

Coley's small smile faded. She zoned out as well, thinking about the journey they were about to embark on. They didn't have any particular destination in mind, nor did they know if people would decide to search for them or not. Maybe this wouldn't last more than two weeks, or even longer than a year, when they are eighteen and legally able to be on their own.

She focused on Sonya's face, reaching over. She took a tendril of her hair and tucked it behind her hair. "Look at me. We are definitely doing this. It could go bad, but it could go amazingly. We can finally get away from all this. My family. Yours… even Trenton." Sonya tensed terribly when Coley said his name, but she had to. Sonya would finally get away from him. They could be happy.

Sonya nodded. "Yeah. Yes, yes. We're doing this. We're leaving." She said, sounding unsure but the look she gave Coley was a confident one.

She got the truck to moving, speeding out of the neighborhood. Sonya's hands grasped the wheel as if it were about to disappear. Long moments passed, they were on the highway in no time. But Coley continued to glance over at Sonya's hands.

She reached over and took one off the wheel, surprised by how easily her hand complied. She gently held her hand, bringing it up to her lips momentarily and pressing a kiss onto her knuckles. "You were always the more nervous one of us two."

"Can you blame me? I'm so used to doing what other people tell me. This is the first time I'm not." Even as she said this, her hand on the room loosened to a more comfortable grip, her knuckles no longer white as before.

"Ooh, you finally admit you're a people pleaser?" Coley teased. Sonya scoffed, "I'll never admit it."

Coley laughed, shaking her head. "God, I love you."

Sonya shook her head, temporarily taking her eyes off the road to look a Coley. "I love you too."

It wasn't a romantic 'I love you'. They weren't in a relationship and they didn't discuss what they thought about their kiss. But the 'I love you' they were saying now was one that came from a friendship so strong that no matter what happened between them, it would still be there. If they fought or kissed or even went their separate ways, they would still find their place next to each other.

Coley intertwined their hands, resting it on her lap. Sonya's eyes were on the road and now they were both silently thinking: Where to now?

* * *

This fan fiction is based off Hayley Kiyoko's music video _Girls Like Girls,_ it inspired me to write this, so please tell me if you enjoy it! If you have any ideas you'd like to contribute, go ahead! I hope you guys have a lovely day!


End file.
